


The cure

by Impala_67_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Evil Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Violence, deanmon, hurtful words, i warn you that this is graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_67_winchester/pseuds/Impala_67_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Deanmon Rp Me and my Best friend did, I sorta changed it around a bit trying to make it sound a bit more like a Fic.<br/>Anyways not the best but I do hope it was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning it has Cursing and violence.

Dean struggled in his grip as he was in a pitch black room surrounded by silence as it made him chuckle he spoke dark and raspy "I know your in here Sammy I can feel you, you little bitch." He said as he remained to struggle with the chains and rope holding him down in his confines. "Fucking little shit you don't think I won't get out well you better watch out cause I'm coming for ya!!!!" He yelled. Sam stuck to the shadows of the room's interior trying to hide from dean as he shuffled a bit and all of a sudden dean heard him. Dean heard Sam as he chuckled dark "I can feel you in here Sammy just come out !" He said as his eyes flipped black as he laughed "watch me ill get out and when I do you'll be one dead son of a bitch! You hear me!" Dean kept in going "I know you think this isn't myself but really Sammy this is the real me the real deal." He said as he growled. 

Sam shouts "you won't be going anywhere soon." He says starting to approach the confined dean. Sam looked down at the ground "I know your still in there dean! You have to be! And I'm gonna cure you if its the last thing I do!" He spoke gruffly making an attempt to look intimidating. Sam closed his eyes as he yelled "shut the hell up!" He shouted loosing his temper forcing him to show himself and to put a hand around his throat applying pressure "your all talk!" He shouts in his face "just one of Crowley's dip shit knights of hell! You understand? Dean is not a demon! Hes my brother !" He said 

Dean growled "your one dead son of a bitch !" He said as he tilted his head and smirked "oh so this is how it is you know lock me up drug me with blood until I'd just roll over ." dean said with sarcasm in his voice as he yanked his arms "if you think this is gonna work you better think different Sam I don't wanna fucking be cured I wanna stay the way I am you bitch!" Dean said "get away from me or I'll bite." He chuckled darkly. 

Sam retracted his hand and gave him a glance before landing a punch to his jaw and then wincing from the slight pain in his arm with the slang "you wouldnt bite me .." he growled out as he placed a hand on the chair and leaned dangerously close "like i said your all TALK!" he shouts.

Dean laughed evily as he nipped at Sam biting his forearm "you better watch out Sammy cause I ain't playing I'll fucking torment you when I get out you hear me you bitch!" He growled as he yelled out "QUIT FUCKING MESSIN AROUND!" dean yelled with a growl along with his voice as he laughed "you think , you just think that I'll sit here while you shoot up blood into me like some druggy when I don't want to be CURED!!!!" he shouted.

Sam retaliated back holding his arm and wincing letting out a grunt "yeah right i'd like to see ya try.." he walked over to the table which then picked up a syringe , turning his back to the demon as he drew some blood and smirked "i dont care..your not Dean.." he approached him with the syringe in hand.

Dean growled as he looked at Sam and yanked at the confines as he spat and growled "get back !" He said as he rumbled low in his chest as he gritted his teeth showing them to Sam "Don't you dare!" He said as he yelled "Ragh!" He growled as he yanked one arm out chuckling. Sam's eyes widened as he droppped the syringe "take it easy now...it doesnt have to be like this.." he said backing up towards the wall running into a table making him stumble "dean stay." He growled out.

Dean was still trapped in the chair cause his ankles were tied down with Ropes "get back here!' He said as he began to get one leg out as he growled and then the chair fell over as Dean moaned hitting his head struggling to get out as he panted. 

Sam smirked and let put a chuckle as Dean fell over "calm down..just calm down" he quickly panicked and couldnt and didnt want to see his brother in this state. he walked over and starts to lift the chair up thinking he could lift the chair and get the hell outta there.

Dean was lifted up as all of a sudden his innocent green eyes showed the one Sam knew. Dean was confused to where he was as he was aware of his surroundings "S-sam?" He asked as it was as if the demon got away "ah my head ..." He grabbed his head rubbing it.

Sam smiled and pulled him into a hug "yes Dean i'm here" he said holding him tight "and im not gonna leave ya.." he said as he held him as tight as he couldn't fight the tears welding in his eyes. 

Dean hugged back confused "uh Sam why am I down here ?" He asked confused about what was going on as he remembered a flash back "oh god no I'm not ........." He said as he slowly slumped his head as he shook his head his breathing coming erratically "I can't be a demon son of a bitch!" He said.

Sam gave a look of pitty and patted his shoulder "Dean its not you..its okay i think its gone now.." he took a deep breath and pried away from him "Dean its okay..everything's going to be alright.." he smiled weakly trying to brighten the mood.

Dean yanked out of the confines as he got up "No its not fine Sammy this son of a bitch is taking over my body and I can feel it I can feel the burn." He said as he coughed and looked at Sam "Sam I don't want to have to say this but you have to stay away from me I'm dangerous..." He said 

Sam shook his head in denial "no" he took a deep breath "i can't leave you alone with that thing!" he looked at him "and i'm not ..I told you i'd always be with you even in times like this..i'm not breaking that promise now." he said as he held onto Dean's shoulders.. Dean got pissed "I know Sam but you saw how I acted I didn't act like myself.." He said as he noted he sensed something as he opened his mouth "its back..." He said as he began to walk away as his eyes turned a dark pearly black as he chuckled. 

Sam walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Dean?" he asks hoping that it was not the demon meaning that it would be free now and Sam should be running.

Dean took a hold of his hand as he turned around "hello sammy." He said as he chuckled and threw Sam back without touching him "oh you thought I was just gone?" He said as he laughed and put a foot on Sam's chest "you think I wanna be cured ?!" He yelled as he growled.

Sam fell back and soon felt the presence of Dean's foot on his chest , he let out a huff and shaky sigh trying to shift around "Dean i know your in there and you want to be cured...i know you do..and i will..just go sit back in the chair and dont make it difficult" he looked up at him and hoped that he'd reached something to convince him.

Dean laughed shoving him down even more "don't be ridiculous Sam its not happening let it go." He said blatantly as he took his foot away straightening his jacket out as he smirked "nice leather jacket ... What would dean do if I ripped it apart and burned it I can tell this is special it has memories written in it I can feel it." He said as he laughed. 

 

Sam knew the words he spoke weren't true but they still hurt , he turned his head to the side and shut his eyes "Demons lie..your lying..just trying to mess with my head" he growled as he searched the room for any other weapon.

Dean laughed "oh no its true you see he thinks your a monster I mean he always has one thought running through his mind .. Like where were you when he was in purgatory??????? Huh sam?!" He growled as he noticed and picked him up as his eyes went black as he knocked his head into Sam's laughing. 

Sam fell back to the ground blacking out for a minute before opening his eyes and moaning rubbing his head "fuck" he swears under his breath "i couldn't do a damn thing bout him bein' in purgatory!" he yelled grasping his arm in the slang as pain shot through him.

Dean laughed as he knew he was hurting Sam as he walked away and stopped "now now Sammy but dean doesn't think that he thinks you left him for a woman and said fuck dean!" He growled as he snickered "he thinks you don't give a flying fuck about him which is true." He said.

Sam growled "shut up your just a black eyed bitch!" he yelled and sat up and began trying to stand stable "i wouldn't be doing this if i didn't care Dean! Now let me please start the cure." He said as he stood up.

Dean turned around "this black eyed bitch is the knight of hell and I don't think you should be talking like that to him like that huh Sammy?" He asked as he spat "no why don't you walk over here I have something to tell ya." He said as he walked over to Sam "why don't you shut your mouth and listen to what dean has to say shall we?" He smirked as he put his hand in Sam's hair and pulled it as he growled "and I don't want to be CURED!"

Sam winces from Deans yell and grip on his hair , he spit on Dean's face and smirked "how bout you let me talk to the real dean you demonic asshat!.." he grumbled and notices that his spit hadn't missed it's target "Dean..wouldn't wanna be a demon asshole!" he yells.

Dean growled as he yanked Sam's hair pushing him with all his strength sending Sam back crashing against the wooden walls. "You son of a bitch!" He said wiping off the spit as he growled low in his chest as it rumbled. "You don't have any clue Sam dean is happy and content in here laughing at your ungrateful ass!" He laughed as he walked over to Sam bending over one one knee laughing "you spit on me again and see what happens ." he said .

Sam growls and spits again "dont challenge me you ass!" he groans holding his arm in the slang swearing under his breath "Dean..dont make me.." he started reaching behind his back as he winces from the contact of the wall with his quite sore back "oh i spit..again..oops" he said sarcastically.

Dean growled as he threw his fist back and drove it back into Sam's face causing a loud crackling noise as he wasn't messing around about that. "I'm not fucking around." His voice was dark as his eyes flipped black "oh look it looks like little Sammy is helpless laying here with a hurt back oh shall dean help you?" He said acting like he was helping Sam up as he slammed him back down into the ground. 

Sam let out a pained cry , tears pricking at his eyes "Dean please.." he moaned as he looked down at his hurt arm hoping Dean wouldn't get ahold of that "dont touch me!" he said as he yanked back to the side causing him to fall and land on his bad arm , he let out a scream of angony.

Dean looked at Sam "please ? Please what?" He said as he actually enjoyed the painful cries Sam gave him. "Oh I'm sorry I accidentally dropped you." He said sarcastically as he noticed Sam crying out as he laughed "is Sammy hurt?" He said in a mimicking voice as he got up walking away. "Like I said I don't wanna be cured."


End file.
